Onde está minha primavera?
by Amaya Kawano
Summary: -TRADUÇÃO- Os sentimentos de Masamune após ter sofrido com o seu primeiro amor.


**Essa história não me pertence, mas sim à KuroNoHatter.**

**A história original pode ser encontrada aqui:** s/9051565/1/Donde-estas-mi-primavera

* * *

_Você é jovem, o tempo vai apagar suas feridas. Tenha fé nele..._

Isto é o que as pessoas geralmente têm a dizer quando alguém sofre com uma decepção amorosa. Mas como ter fé no tempo quando você está tão magoado?

Eu estava acostumado a ninguém se interessar em mim, meus pais estavam mais imersos em seus negócios, em suas disputas, em sua arrogância e orgulho. Se eles, aqueles que me deram a vida, me afastaram, o que eu poderia esperar do resto? O que eu ganhava acreditando que os outros seriam gentis e honestos? Besteiras.

Eu estava sozinho, quanto mais cedo você aceita, menos ferido fica.

Eu ia para a biblioteca todos os dias, a fim de fugir para a terra fantástica que me ofereciam meus autores favoritos, lugares sem tristezas, aventuras intermináveis, amigos verdadeiros. Pessoas que te amam e que se preocupam com você.

Procurando tudo o que eu não tinha.

Minha vida era um inverno contínuo.

E naquele dia você apareceu de repente, sem aviso, sem permissão, com seu rosto corado como as flores de cerejeira, tremendo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o olhar cheio de expectativas e esperanças.

_Eu amo você... Senpai._

Eu não vou negar que eu senti a necessidade irresistível de te destruir, desaparecer com você. O que você achou? Como você podia chegar assim, sem me conhecer e dizer que me ama? O que pretendia?

E, no entanto cada um de seus pequenos gestos, mostraram uma profunda preocupação, um profundo interesse.

- Então você é um stalker?

Esse ataque de nervos e rubores novamente.

- Desculpe! Eu... Eu só queria... Estar mais perto... De você.

E com cada resposta nervosa, com cada gesto, com cada rubor, com suas reações inocentes... A primavera chegou com flores de cerejeira e ventos cheios de cores.

- Desculpa... Dói?

- Se for você... Está tudo bem.

Finalmente havia calor na minha vida, eu tinha finalmente encontrado o que procurava em tantos livros, você finalmente chegou e eu não estava sozinho. Você se importava comigo. E eu... Me apaixonei.

Mas um dia você foi embora e a cor desapareceu. Fazia frio de novo, mas agora era pior... Não há nenhuma palavra que medisse tanta tristeza, tanto desespero, tanto vazio.

A vida tinha sido tão injusta comigo, me fez conhecer a primavera somente para em seguida chicotear-me com os invernos mais cruéis.

E eu olhei em outros corpos o seu, e em outras mãos o seu carinho, e outras vozes seu gemidos e sua risada, mas eles não eram seus, não eram sua franqueza, não eram você.

Por que você me deixou?

Por que você me deixou sozinho de novo?

Eu esperei o tempo me curar, tive fé que ia me curar, mas passaram-se os dias, meses, anos... E eu continuava no inverno, enquanto do lado de fora era verão.

E nos meus sonhos eu te vi, senti sua pele suave tremer novamente em minhas mãos, sentindo o calor do seu rosto, sentindo a inocência do primeiro amor novamente.

E eu acordava chorando porque você não estava lá, porque eu não podia sentir o seu calor novamente.

Houve dias em que senti uma raiva profunda, eu queria destruir tudo ao redor de mim, num grito desesperado para que todos possam sentir o vazio que eu sentia, eu tentei te odiar também. Eu tentei me lembrar que você me deixou sem dizer nada, e que assim como surgiu inesperadamente, também desapareceu, e que você só me causou dor e sofrimento.

Mas no final eu acabava te amando mais. E uma tempestade de neve assolava o meu coração, que se tornou frívolo e insensível como o gelo, enquanto as minhas lágrimas inundavam o meu rosto com uma dor insuportável, com angústia irreprimível, com solidão infinita.

E eu machuquei, machuquei à muitos, em noites que buscava o seu calor em outros corpos fizeram o terrível erro de procurar em mim o calor da primavera, quando a minha primavera foi apenas sua.

Apenas um ficou ao meu lado. E foi a ele quem fiz ainda mais danos.

E eu descobri uma paixão que iria diminuir a dor, para amenizar a solidão, outra válvula de escape onde encontrava o que havia perdido ao contar histórias de amor de outras pessoas, na esperança de que neles eu poderia recuperar parte do que foi perdido.

Mas quando o dia terminava e eu chegava em casa... apenas escuridão me rodeava, apenas a nevasca fria, e sua memória eu recebo através de pilhas de rascunhos e scripts inacabados.

E então eu abraço o travesseiro entre espasmos de frio, eu achava que me tornei duro e frio, mas não engano a ninguém.

Você ainda é meu único e grande amor.

Você ainda é o único calor que eu já conheci.

Você ainda é e sempre será a minha primavera.

Onde estão suas cores?

Onde está o sol?

Onde está o calor?

E enquanto minha alma murcha lentamente esperando que algum dia o tempo vá curar minhas feridas profundas, eu me pergunto...

_Onde está você... Minha primavera?_

* * *

**Obrigada por lerem e visitem a história original também.**


End file.
